grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Lynna
}} Lynna (Lin-na) is a worm woman transformed human against her will, who originates from the Abyss Paradox. Her familiar is Gooseberry.GA - Lynna Appearance Describe appearance. Personality [ Calm ] [ Arrogant/Confidence ] [ Intelligent ] [ Intuition ] [ Patient ] [ Loner/Introvert ] [ Lazy ] [ Shallow ] [ Unpredictable ] Lynna is an apex predator and her personality shows it; she is an arrogant female who is extremely proud to be a Worm. She holds a degree of arrogance over others based on species, physical strength and size; believing those with the greatest size and strength are superior. She’s a pretty big racist/speciesist, believe anything that isn’t a worm/dragon/serpent is beneath her. She’s not very sure on Dragonborn. However Lynna is not so stubborn that she can not accept she can be wrong about other beings. If someone is able to challenge her, impress her or even just catch her interest she can become a highly protective ally. She prefers to watch and wait when interacting with others. She hiding her own intelligence behind silence, often questioning or pointing out faults in reason or actions that other may overlook or acting in a way she sees as the most logical/straightforward. She has a thirst for the hidden secrets/knowledge and once her interest is piqued she can become quite stubborn in uncovering facts. While Lynna is a loner by nature, she doesn’t dislike the company of others, she just likes to be by herself. If someone does approach her she is happy to engage in quiet conversation but is very bad at making ‘small-talk’. She does sometime give good counsel to those that are willing to listen to her but she is very straightforward/blunt/logical with her advice. She does enjoy ‘people-watching’ which is probably why she spends so much time in the city. Despite her arrogant behavior Lynna is not a cruel person. She doesn’t believe in tormenting her opponent, she firmly believes that if you are going to kill someone get on a do it. In her eyes those that torment others are merely hiding their own weakness and are pathetic being. Do not mistake this as weakness from her thought, Lynna will not torture someone but is quick to go in for the kill. She believe a quick death is more honorable to both involved. Abilities Form Switch Can switch between a human like form or that of a worm. She switches form extremely rarely as ‘it’s more trouble than it’s worth’ costing her a lot of energy/magic to do so and is as dangerous to her allies as her enemies. Poison Breath Lynna’s breath can burn the eyes and lungs of those that breath it in. It is highly poisonous but appears to affect different species differently. Example - Deadly to human but nauseating to fairies. Strength Stupidly strong. Regenerative Can heal almost all wounds inflicted to her. Heals slower from burns (fire,ice or lightning) and after mass blood loss. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Tracking/Enhanced Smell ✔ Physical Strength ✔ Logical �� Social Concepts �� Cold �� Perfumes/Strong Smells Likes - Dislikes Extra * Despite her complaining that her human body is ‘weak’ she spends a large amount of time in it. * Her teeth are sharp, more like fangs, good for ripping but not chewing. Her tongue is also black and forked. * When in her Wyrm form, Lynna's sense of touch, hearing and smell are all increased, however, she is also almost completely blind. * She can sometimes be found staring out at the ocean or looking up at the moon. * Lynna doesn’t seem able to read or write, she is studying to learn but at the moment isn't much better than the average 5 year old. She has her own form of writing that consists of drawings similar to pictographs. * Lynna has a strong connection to the forest. * She has an awful memory for names so gives the people she interacts with nicknames. These are normally based on appearance, smell or attitude. References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Paradox